Whipping boy
Whipping Boy é uma busca . Dialog Diálogo I've been thinking a lot and I've come to an important decision. Eu estive pensando muito e cheguei a uma decisão importante. I'm going to cover you so you can continue your investigation and find out once and for all who betrayed Bonta. Eu estou indo para cobri-lo de modo que você pode continuar a sua investigação e descobrir de uma vez por todas que traiu Bonta. We can keep an eye on you when you're around the town, but it's not so easy when you stray outside. Podemos manter um olho em você quando você está ao redor da cidade, mas não é tão fácil quando você se desviam para fora. Go to the Sram temple and question Rigal Hookhand. Vá para o templo Sram e pergunta Rigal Hookhand. I'm not fond of the guy, but he may have some useful information all the same. Eu não gosto do cara, mas ele pode ter alguma informação útil do mesmo jeito. Let's just hope he does! Vamos apenas esperar que ele faz! ;Aceite a missão Passo 1: Rigal a Vampira Editar In the Sram temple, Rigal Hookhand is well-known for having lots of information. No templo Sram, Rigal Hookhand é bem conhecida por ter muita informação. Information has a price. A informação tem um preço. You just have to figure out what's your. Você apenas tem que descobrir qual é o seu. *Go see Rigal Hookhand Vá ver Hookhand Rigal Dialog Diálogo " | Hmmm, a respected citizen of Bonta, whose name starts with X. Hmmm, um cidadão respeitado de Bonta, cujo nome começa com X. Yes, I might have some information... Sim, eu poderia ter alguma informação ... but you'll have to cross my hand with silver. mas você vai ter que atravessar a minha mão com a prata. The temple's poison reserves are running low and I've heard talk that Brakmar's are full to bursting point. Reservas veneno do templo estão acabando e eu ouvi falar que estão cheios de Brakmar a ponto de explodir. I want you to bring me 10 Flasks of Brakmarian poison, and while you're there, you might as well borrow the client register in the alchemists' workshop. Eu quero que você me trazer 10 frascos de veneno Brakmar, e quando você estiver lá, você também pode pedir o registo de cliente na oficina dos alquimistas. I won't give you a word of information until I have these items. Eu não vou dar-lhe uma palavra de informação até que eu tenha esses itens. Or a billion Kamas. Ou um bilhão de Kamas. Don't look at me like that, you must know someone in Brakmar who can help you out. Não olhe para mim desse jeito, você deve conhecer alguém em Brakmar que podem ajudá-lo. ;Fim do diálogo. Passo 2: Poi'Zone Editar You must find brakmar's poison supplies and steal the client register from the Alchemists' workshop. Você deve encontrar fontes de veneno de Brakmar e roubar o cliente registrar a partir de oficina dos Alquimistas. Bishom Pot may be able to help you. Bishom Pot pode ser capaz de ajudá-lo. *Go see Warrior Bishom Pot Vá ver Guerreiro Bishom Pot Tip: To avoid having to infiltrate Brakmar twice during this step, make you you get a Sapphire before heading there. Dica: Para evitar ter de se infiltrar Brakmar duas vezes durante esta etapa, torná-lo você tem uma Sapphire antes de ir lá. It is best to use the Brakmar Sewers to infiltrate this time, since it has a direct exit to where Warrior Bishom Pot is. É melhor usar os esgotos de Brakmar para se infiltrar neste momento, uma vez que tem uma saída directa para onde Guerreiro Bishom Pot Diálogo | Ah, it's you? Ah, é você? I didn't recognnize you with those ridiculous clothes on. Eu não recognnize-lo com aquelas roupas ridículas sobre. Let's go quick, I really don't want anyone to notice us - and I definitely don't want to get put in chains here with so many Tofoones about. Vamos rápida, eu realmente não quero que ninguém nos notar - e eu definitivamente não quero me colocar em cadeias aqui com tantos Tofoones aproximadamente. ;Ask where the poison is stored. Peça em que o veneno é armazenado. I really don't have a clue where the poison is stored, but go ask Rekojel - he's a rebellious Ecaflip who often hangs around the handyman workshop. Eu realmente não tenho a menor idéia onde o veneno é armazenado, mas vá perguntar Rekojel - ele é um Ecaflip rebelde que muitas vezes trava em torno da oficina faz-tudo. If you do go pay him a visit, just watch your wallet, the area is one of the worst in all of Brakmar. Se você vai visitá-lo, basta ver a sua carteira, a área é um dos piores em todos Brakmar. ; Fim do diálogo. *Vá ver Rekojel He is in the handymen's district at -30,35. Ele está no distrito do trabalhadores manuais em -30,35. Choose "Ask where the poison is stored". Escolha "Perguntar onde o veneno é armazenado". Then talk to him again to give him the Sapphire. Então fale com ele novamente para dar-lhe a Sapphire. Dialog Diálogo " | You do not have access to the poison reserves, they are next to the Carvers' Marketplace. Você não tem acesso às reservas de veneno, eles estão ao lado de mercado dos escultores. Only people who have a natural talent for spying can get in there by taking out the hidden mechanisms that block the way in. On top of that, there's traps all over the place, and you'll need to have at least one person with you to open the grilles. Só as pessoas que têm um talento natural para espionagem pode chegar lá tirando os mecanismos ocultos que bloqueiam o caminho dentro Além disso, de lá armadilhas em todo o lugar, e você precisa ter pelo menos uma pessoa com você para abrir as grades. Since you don't have any friends, I guess that means you're in trouble. Desde que você não tem nenhum amigo, eu acho que isso significa que você está em apuros. |} Head to -21,39 and enter the house in the middle, then go downstairs. Cabeça para -21,39 e entrar na casa no meio, então desça as escadas. You will appear in a room with a big fence in the middle, some tiles with an "S" on them to the right, and a set of levers to the left. Você aparecerá em uma sala com um grande muro no meio, algumas telhas com um "S" sobre eles para a direita, e um conjunto de alavancas para a esquerda. Be careful, cause there are traps in the floor that will send you to another room, which exits at -22,39. Tenha cuidado, causa há armadilhas no chão que vai mandar você para outro quarto, que sai em -22,39. In order to solve the puzzle, you must get a friend (note: it only works if your friend is either a Spy or a Sram) to stand on the "S" tile on the far right (ignore the first one, it's a trap), while you go and pull the levers on the left. A fim de resolver o enigma, você deve ter um amigo (nota: ele só funciona se o seu amigo seja um espião ou um Sram) para ficar na telha "S" na extrema direita (ignore a primeira, é uma armadilha ), enquanto você vai puxar as alavancas do lado esquerdo. Once you see the fence opening, quickly but carefully go through the opening. Depois de ver a abertura da cerca, rapidamente, mas cuidadosamente passe pela abertura. Run towards the pile of crates, and click on the small pile on the top left (it glows when you mouse over it). Map of the puzzle . Corra em direção a pilha de caixas, e clique na pequena pilha no canto superior esquerdo (que brilha quando você passa o mouse sobre ele). Mapa do quebra-cabeça . You will get 10x Flask of Brakmarian Poison . Você receberá 10x Flask of Poison Brakmar . Passo 3: Alchemy for dummies Editar You have to steal a client register from the alchemists' workshop in Brakmar bring it to Rigal Hookhand. Você tem que roubar um cadastro de clientes de oficina dos alquimistas em Brakmar trazê-lo para Rigal Hookhand. *Steal the client register Roubar o cliente registrar Head to the Alchemists' Workshop of Brakmar at -26,37. Dirija-se Oficina de Brakmar dos Alquimistas em -26,37. To get a copy of the client register, just click on the book that says "Consult list of craftsmen". Para obter uma cópia do cadastro do cliente, basta clicar sobre o livro que diz que "a lista de artesãos Consultar". That will get you the Client Register . Que você irá obter o registo do cliente . *Bring to Rigal Hookhand: x10 Flask of Brakmarian Poison Trazer para Rigal Hookhand: x10 Flask of Poison Brakmar *Bring to Rigal Hookhand: x1 Client Register Trazer para Rigal Hookhand: x1 Cliente Registrar Dialog Diálogo Do you have the venom? Você tem o veneno? The last three assasinations I did really ate into my supplies. Os últimos três assasinations eu realmente comeu em minhas fontes. ;Hand over the venom and the register Mão sobre o veneno eo registro Let's see... Vamos ver ... X... X. .. Xena the Shoemaker, Xav the... Xena o Shoemaker, Xav o ... no... não ... Xiron... Xiron ... I don't recognize any of these names. Eu não reconheço qualquer um desses nomes. Ah, here it is! Ah, aqui está! Xarthan! Xarthan! He's well known around Bonta and I think he must be your man. Ele é bem conhecido em todo Bonta e acho que ele deve ser o seu homem. I can't see any other Bontarians on this list. Eu não consigo ver quaisquer outros Bontarians nesta lista. *Vá ver Amayiro Talk to Amayiro to finish this quest and get your reward. Fale com Amayiro para terminar esta missão e receber sua recompensa. ;Rewards Recompensas *90,000 XP 90.000 XP *Your alignment is now 47 Seu alinhamento agora é 47 'Bom Jogo!!!' 'Osa-Aphrodite' Categoria:Missão de Alinhamento